Nina Marie
Confessionals Total: 5 (T19th most, Season 6) Season 6 (6.4) * office I don’t know what they’re going to say, but we’ll have to see. It could be good, it could be bad. So, hopefully, I’ll have more nights ahead of me. * Tonight, I really need to show Kelli and Judy that I’m going to improve my performance level. I guess the proof is in the pudding, so we’ll see what comes out. * being called into office Tonight is my second time being called into the office. Tonight, I hope they have more critiques for me. I hope they saw improvement, that they have other things they want me to work on. So, we’ll see. * office Right now, at this point, I think I’m just looking to hearing what they have to say. Either they’ve seen me make improvement and take steps towards what they want, or they haven’t. * cut I certainly understand where they’re coming from. They’ve given me several comments and critiques, and so unfortunately, they just didn’t see quite what they were looking for this time. Commentary Season 6 (6.3) * I thought Nina was going to catch on more. – J/ She has good kicks and that’s about it. – K * Nina surprised me tonight. I thought she was going to come into this with more of a dance background. – J * Don’t collapse over, Nina. Don’t collapse forward. Your head is tilting to the side, but you’re collapsing forward. – J * I actually put “F and F”. I couldn’t if you were fighting the beat or following the beat. You were a little bit behind sometimes. You seemed to be just following instead of attacking. That’s the way I saw it. – K (6.4) * Nina’s behind the curve. – K/ She’s on the wrong count. – J * Nina’s not a dynamic performer with our choreography and she’s starting to concern me and starting to really fade in the room and not really get noticed. – K * You are chasing the choreography. Your body is not feeling the music. – K * I can’t watch her. – K/ I can’t either. – J * Nina is going to have to dial up her energy 95%. She’s still making the same mistakes over and over and over, and that’s a red light. – J Office Visits Season 6 (6.4) * episode, second of two Kelli tells her she’s got great kicks, which makes sense as a Rangerette. But then on the dancing, it seems like she’s chasing sequence and music. She’s asks how Nina feels, and if she thinks they’re misreading her – if she’s been a rockstar performer in the past and now she’s scared to death? Nina says she feels she has a long way to go there in terms of adapting their style. There’s a lot of weight changes, which throws her off the most, where she’s like, “How did that happen?” Kelli says she’s really fading in there, and on a scale of one to ten, she’s a two on energy, telling her to dial it up. That’s what they’re seeing. Judy says they’re making sure they give her feedback that will help her improve. [Nina leaves] Kelli tells Judy that she has no personality, and Judy agrees. * of episode, second of three Kelli says after watching her through the weeks, the power and routines aren’t there. The kicks are beautiful, but the other 75% is power, sideline stadium performance. They think they’ve seen enough to see it’s not a fit right now. Tonight is her last night. [Nina leaves] Judy remarks that she doesn’t look at you when she’s speaking, and she’s so timid. Kelli later remarks that it’s a shame, because she is a sweet girl, pretty girl. She comes from a great group with the Rangerettes. End of Journey Season 6 (6.4) * First cut, and the second person to leave training camp at the end of week 2 (2nd out of 11, 43 left after cut) Other Season 6 (6.2) * At panel interviews, she’s shown saying she’s in the investment advisory business * She’s the first person shown being invited to training camp Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC